Friendly Neighborhood Ideon
by YFIQ
Summary: An AU retelling of an infamous mecha series from 1980. Join Cosmo and his friends in series of adventures in which they would fight crimes with a help from their trusty robot, Ideon!
1. Why this site has no section for Ideon?

One night, a group of burglars broke into a house thinking that the occupants have left.**_  
_**

Just as they were ready to scour the building for any valuables they could find, the break in woke someone up. Seeing that the light have been turned on, the owner of the house became terrified and said, "Who are you guys? What do you want?"

Knowing that the owner have been unarmed, they quickly subdues him and went to check to see if any other member of his family are present as well. Upon discovering that they're huddled up in their bedroom, the burglars made sure to tie them all up so they won't be able to call the police.

"Man, I thought we're done for." one of the burglars said.

"You're telling me, maybe if you hadn't screwed up during the stakeout." said the other.

"But you were supposed to make sure that they left too you know!"

The leader then said, "Okay guys, stop this, the important thing is that we succeeded and got what we came for."

"Now all we have to do is make sure to get off safely or otherwise, our rivals will never let us hear the end of this mistake!"

Then suddenly, a motorcycle roar right in front of them before coming to a halt.

The rider in a Elvis Presley getup takes off his helmet and smiles.

"You're already too late!" he said.

The burglars were shocked at the sudden appearance of an unwanted guest.

"Doba Ajiba...you bastard!"

Doba Ajiba is the leader of a rival gang of thieves known as the "Buff Clan" have earned their notoriety for series of high risk robberies, all of whom were pulled off successfully. Not only that, what made the clan's feats impressive is that they were able to do so without getting caught in spite of having the police force trying to monitoring the possible targets. However, the clan were also known for their strict code of honor in which they made clear on a tape send to the local news station that if they were ever cornered and come under fire, they will fight to the very end...except for few occasions that will happen later in this story.

Doba laughed and said, "To think you inept chimps would think you could compete with the Buff Clan, there are limits to your delusions!"

"What's your game Doba? We robbed the place fair and square and we're not going to let you take it from us!" said one of the burglars.

"I know, but the thing is you guys will be caught by the police and my clan on the other hand can only be stopped by god himself." said Doba.

Surprised at the arrogance coming from the leader of the Buff Clan, the burglars begin to laugh, after all...Doba and his clan can only be stopped by god?

Doba however only smiles as he then said, "You will know soon enough as we will never let ourselves get captured by a group of civil servants as you fools will." before driving away on his motorbike.

"Can only be stopped by god? Really?" a burglar said.

"I know, this is hilarious, now lets go before the cops finds us." said other.

Just as they were ready to move, several police cars came and surrounds them at ease.

"God damn it!"

Meanwhile at the excavation site in Idaho, the archeological team have discovered three giant mechanical vehicles and were trying to figure out what they are. The three mechanical objects were discovered after the region was devastated during the incident in 0083 and since then, the area still haven't recovered from the disaster. The archeological team led by Dr. Yuki and Professor Formosa have uncovered these mysterious artifacts and still haven't been able to learn as much as they would like.

The questions remains...

What were the purpose these things? Who build them? Why?

That's what the team were looking to find out.

As they were doing so, a young teenager with a huge afro comes in and said, "Hey dad, where do you put my disco records?"

Dr. Yuki got up from his seat and said, "Cosmo, I thought I told you not to bring your albums along on our way to the excavation site."

"This isn't surprising since you always have a way of losing things, you need to be more careful!"

Cosmo then said, "But I swore I put them right next to the laptop back at the hotel, it couldn't just walk away."

"How should I know? Here's an idea, why do you just leave us alone and find someone else to bother?" said Dr. Yuki.

After leaving the research area, Cosmo looks up at the sky where he then accidentally stares into the sun.

"OW, my eyes!"

"Hey Cosmo, are you alright?"

After recovering from his temporary blindness, Cosmo looks down to see his friend, Deck whom he had known for sometime.

"Yeah, I'm okay, anyway...how is Kasha?" Asked Cosmo.

"Kasha's coming around." said Deck.

"That's good, it was a close call when a bug landed on her motorbike." said Cosmo as he remembers the near crash they nearly had due to Kasha's freakout.

A squirrel then climbs to Deck's shoulder.

"Hey Cosmo, I almost forgot, this is Rapappa, just met him earlier this morning when he followed me around." said Deck.

A pink haired woman spotted the two and yell, "Hey, this is a excavation site, you kids better get out of the way so you won't interfere with our research."

"Who made you the boss?" said Deck.

Annoyed, the woman answers, "I'm Sheryl Formosa, the daughter and assistant of the head of the research team, if you kids won't leave, I will report this to...hey!" as she took off upon seeing several military vehicles heading on its way.

Cosmo and Deck soon follows to see what's going on.

"This is an excavation site, you people have no clearance to enter this area!" Sheryl yelled.

The vehicles stops and one of the officers got out of the jeep and said, "We have been given a clearance to take over the site as it have been suspected that you people are trying to create something highly dangerous."

"With that, we came here to confiscate whatever you people have been trying to build and take you in for questioning!"

Sheryl became angry and said, "You military always thinks you can do whatever you want don't you? Trying to come up with an excuse to take away what we worked hard to uncover for the past months and to claim that we're building something illegal?"

Dr. Yuki who happens to be nearby when the confrontation was taking place joins in and said, "Listen, what Ms. Formosa said is the truth, we are in no way building something in this excavation site. If you want to take a look at what we have discovered, you're free do so as we have nothing to hide."

The group then heads over to the site where the uncovered artifacts have been kept and on display are three massive trucks.

The officer then said, "You're expecting me to believe that you people didn't build these things?"

"What is your name officer?" asked Dr. Yuki.

"Bes Jordan and I would expect you to give me an honest answer to the question I'm asking, what are these vehicles you people have been building?" Bes answered.

"As Ms. Formosa have said, we didn't build them, they were uncovered months ago and have just been restored." said Dr. Yuki.

Not believing what he just heard, Bes begins to laugh and said, "Come on, there's no way an ancient civilization could have build something looking that advanced! Not even those from the Middle Ages, there's no way I would believe that nonsense!"

Cosmo then shoves Bes and said, "Dad was telling the truth, what kind of military officer would behave like that?"

Bes pushes Cosmo back and said, "Do thing one more time and I'll have you arrested!"

"Yes Cosmo, no need for you to butt in, let the adults talk." said Dr. Yuki.

But then suddenly, they heard a strange noise outside.

"Yee haw!"

"Death to all aleens!"

Dr. Yuki said, "You guys better stay back, these rednecks have been causing us trouble during the time we have been working in this area."

"What are you taking about? If they start shooting up the place then my men should be the ones to take care of this!" said Bes as he runs out while calling for support with his walkie talkie.

"Rednecks? Why would someone call for a military backup against those guys?" Deck asked.

Dr. Yuki said, "Ever since what happened forty years ago, there are some people who migrated to this area and when the excavation started last year, these people have gotten insecure over their property, thinking that the government have been trying to drive them out."

"It began with a complaint, but when we tried to reason with them, they became more aggressive to the point that they would resort to threats."

"Is it really that bad?" asked Sheryl.

"I don't know, but whatever these rednecks are doing, we're not safe!"

Dr. Yuki then runs out and yelled, "I'm going to try and make sure rest of the research team are safe, you better stay where you are!"


	2. The New Beginning!

Cosmo enters one of the massive vehicles and became amazed at what he just saw. Despite an ancient artifact, the design looked too advanced to the point that it's hard to blame Bes for thinking that it's built in the area had he seen it as well. Deck then follows as his squirrel companion, Rapappa hangs on to the kid's shoulder to avoid falling off. Like Cosmo, Deck also became amazed and said, "Is that really the old artifact that the team just dug out? It looks really new!"

"I know, there's even the control panel!" said Cosmo as got on a seat.

Suddenly, the monitor turns on and a symbol appears, surprising the two.

"That's the symbol of Ide!"

"What?" asked Deck.

"I read about this somewhere, that's the symbol from the ancestors of the aliens that arrived to this planet last century. It represents the god known as Ide...and the rest I forgot." said Cosmo.

"What does Ide do?"

"I don't know, all I know is that this thing is already moving!"

One by one, each of the three massive vehicles begins to roll out of the building where they have been kept for research. One by one, each of the vehicles begin to transform into something else as they starts to connect to each other.

As it was happening, Dr. Yuki, who was trying to drive to the part of the site where the excavation have been going on after another discovery have been made, was hit by a projectile from a stolen rocket propelled grenade launcher.

"Hahahahaha, how ya like dat!" one of the rednecks yelled.

Bes, angered at the fact that the weapons have been left unguarded by his men due to drinking in the duty, pulls out a light saber and drove his motorcycle right by the pickup truck, decapitating the driver. One the vehicle ran out of control, one of the occupants of the vehicle tries to take control, only to slam right into a boulder where it burst into flames.

"Hell of a day to forget to bring a gun." Bes thought.

"You millterry kill mah boys, die!" a redneck yelled as he points his weapon toward the officer.

Bes leaps to the side and throws the light saber into the gas tank of the pickup truck, causing the vehicle to explode.

Meanwhile at the site, Professor Formosa was taken hostage for a brief moment until the hostage taker blows his head off because he thought the safety was on.

Despite Bes' heroics, the situation becomes hopeless as the army have been caught in a major traffic jam and the military base suffered from a huge damage caused by a massive accident that resulted in a roof caving into several aircrafts. It looked as if the rednecks were on their way to a victory when a giant robot suddenly appears, landing on one of the vehicles.

"Okay you stupid rednecks, how do you like this one?" said Cosmo as he moves the control, causing the mecha to slowly lift its arm up and throws a punch toward a fleeing pickup truck, crushing it.

"Cosmo, I didn't know you can pilot this thing." said Deck in amazement.

"Neither do I." said Cosmo.

Some of the gun-toting rednecks became terrified what they have just seen, a massive mechanical monster standing right in front of them. They start open fire at the mecha to no effect, even the projectile from a rocket propelled grenade launcher didn't do anything to the thing. After that, the redneck tries to turn and flee, only to have their trucks kicked away like soccer ball.

"Monstar...a monstar!"

Their misery would finally come to an end as the mecha steps on them.

"Um...Cosmo? I think you went a bit overboard with this." said Deck.

"What's your point? They came into terrorize because they whine about their own entitlement and paranoia, they got what they deserve."

But then unexpectedly, the mecha begins to undock and each of the three parts transforms back into three massive trucks.

Bes enters one of the vehicle and said, "Is anyone in here? Who's piloting this thing?"

Upon seeing Cosmo and Deck, the military officer became shocked.

"Y-you...you're the one piloting this thing?"

Cosmo turns to see Bes and said, "Oh hey, how do you like that? Your military guys didn't show up and I took out a bunch of rednecks already, what do you have to say for yourself now?"

Later, the military reinforcements arrives and one of their technician, Joliver comes in to inspect the dissembled parts of the mecha. After time have passed, despite not knowing what the machine is capable of, the military begins installing missiles in places where they believe is where the projectiles will be launched from. Afterward, Bes heads out to another part of the site where another discovery have been unearthed. To his surprise, what's being uncovered resembles a giant spaceship, who could have build that thing?

Even just a little over a century ago, they didn't have the technological advances to build something like that.

"Are you surprised? This have been recently uncovered, we're still looking to find out what it was." said Sheryl.

"This is unbelievable...then that means they were telling the truth, but if so, who could have build those?" Bes thought.

Meanwhile, back in the cockpit of one of the mecha components.

"Hey Deck, I have a feeling..." said Cosmo.

"What do you mean?" asked Deck.

"For some reason, the whole thing would have made sense had it taken place in another planet, not to mention the one that was previously uninhabited."

"Why is that?"

"Because that way finding these machines would have been more surprising and the reactions would have made sense, this on the other hand...something doesn't seem right." said Cosmo.

"Really? Come to think of it, you could be on to something." said Deck.

Cosmo started to grow uneasy and thought, "What's going on here?"


	3. The Encounter

**Author's note: I'm starting to regret changing the setting of the events in the first few episodes since Planet Solo still could have worked just as well when it comes to having this fanfiction being a spinoff of "The Legend of Formula 91". There's nothing I can do now as there is no turning back...it's already been invoked!**

"Cosmo! Cosmo! Where are you?" Kasha yelled.

Ever since the attack by a group of crazy rednecks attacked the excavation site, she hadn't heard a word from Cosmo and Deck.

Could they be okay?

Kasha slows down her hovering motorbike when she saw three large trucks sitting nearby. Amazed by the sight, she stops to get off and runs toward one of the large vehicles in which there's an entrance to its side. Kasha then enters the vehicle and finds a hallway with few doorways to the sides, one of which would lead to the cockpit and the girl begins to wonder what the vehicles could be.

Someone then enters the room and said, "What are you doing here? This place is for authorized personnel only."

"Um, excuse me, have you seen my friends? One of them is a son of one of the people leading the research, Dr. Yuki." Kasha asked.

In the other vehicle, Cosmo tries to find a way to reactivate the mecha.

"Cosmo, what are you doing?" asked Deck.

"There could be more of these crazy rednecks, I don't know if the military can handle them if the ones with Bes couldn't even take care of those from before so we need to be ready for this." answered Cosmo.

"Are you sure you're not being a bit paranoid?" said Deck as his squirrel companion climbs to his head.

"I know what I'm doing!" Cosmo snapped.

In the third vehicle, Bes and Sheryl enters to see if there is a connection between the mecha and the spaceship they have just discovered. Soon, the monitor begins to flash and a symbol appears.

"It's the symbol of Ide!" Sheryl exclaims.

"Ide?"

Bes became confused.

The military officer had known about the history of an alien god, Ide. However, the problem is the fact that since Ide is a god from an alien mythology, shouldn't the artifact have been on another planet?

Maybe the aliens had crash landed here judging by the spaceship they have discovered.

All of a sudden, the vehicle begins to move.

"What's going on here?"

"Cosmo, how did you manage to get it to move?" said Deck.

"I didn't, the thing's moving by itself!" said Cosmo.

"More importantly, why did you let a bunch of kids inside?"

"They have been chased by another group of rednecks, we can't just leave them." said Deck.

"Another group of rednecks? I knew it, now we jus-oh god shut up already!" Cosmo yelled.

"But I can't get Lou to stop crying, please bear with it." the woman said.

"If this kid doesn't stop cry, I'll throw him out!"

In time, each of the three vehicles transforms and flies right into the air, surprising everyone. Bes then looks down from the window to see several vehicles scattering about like a bunch of stray ants.

Soon, the part of the mecha Bes and Sheryl were inside fires missiles at the rednecks, instantly obliterating them. Bes then attempts to contact the mecha component traveling right next to them and said, "Who's the pilot here? If you can hear me, the missiles aren't installed in the section you're in because the machines took off before we had the chance to, you must be careful of what you're doing!"

Soon the monitor to Cosmo's right turns on and the officer let out a yell.

"Wait a minute, you did all this?"

Cosmo then turns to look at the monitor and said, "Oh it's you!"

"You had to follow me didn't you? What the hell?"

Bes became angry and yell, "What the hell is it with your paranoia? We're in the air trying to fight off some thugs and yet you still have the time to whine about something unrelated? For god's sake, how old are you?"

Cosmo shuts off the monitor and soon afterward, the machines begins to dock in the middle of the flight, forming an enormous mecha.

The rednecks stood in their vehicles in shock as a monstrous and ridiculous looking mecha have been formed right in front of their eyes. Predictably, the rednecks begin firing on the giant robot before being stomped, ending the crisis once and for all.

After the mecha automatically undocks, turning back into three giant vehicles, Bes steps out and runs toward where Cosmo happens to be piloting, knocking on the door.

"Open up, I know you're in here!" the officer yelled.

"You can't hide in the delta any longer you spoiled brat, I'm going to make sure you will regret the crap you said earlier you prick!"

Later, it would be discovered that the mecha and the spaceship discovered may have been alien artifacts that somehow made its way to Earth. It's still uncertain in regards to when they arrived but according to the ancient texts found inside the mysterious spaceship after being translated, the artifacts have connections to an alien mythology pertaining to its god known as "Ide". The mythology have been well known ever since the technological advances that have been made which allows people to be able to travel faster than light speed from one galaxy to another, plans were made to begin the colonization of different planets.

It was one of the planets in Andromeda Galaxy in which the lost civilization's mythology of Ide have been discovered.

"And according to these ancient texts that concerns the mecha known as Ideon, there are names for each of the three parts of the machine as well." said Sheryl.

"One of which is known as _Ideo-Delta_." said Bes.

"Correct, and the one we were on just a moment ago is known as _Ideo-Nova_ while the third portion is known as _Ideo-Buster_."

After a conversation, Bes exits the room in the spaceship where he comes across a woman who seems to be snooping around. Thinking that she's one of the research staff wandering around in search of the information about the ship, Bes calls out to her.

"Hey you, stay away from that area, it's still not cleared yet."

The woman turns around with a surprised look on her face and said, "Cleared?"

"It's not safe here, you need to be careful." said Bes.

"What is your name?" the officer asked.

The woman stood silent for a moment before saying, "Name?"

"Yes, just take your time before you answer the question, I understand how people can get nervous after being taken by surprise." said Bes.

The woman begins to relax and slowly she said, "Karala Ajiba."


End file.
